Bulma the blue haired sayain
by Kedeta
Summary: Planet Vegeta was destroyed but there are many sayains who've survive and very few female sayians. Bulma has become the center off attention with the sayain men and her friends are prisoners to their power. what will the blue hair maiden do?
1. Chapter 1

Bulma was in town to visit her personal designer. She had used the dragonballs earlier to grant herself a wish. she was tired of waveing in the side lines like a cheerleader hoping her friends would make it safely out of each great fight they were in. Bulma wanted to be apart of it. She wanted to feel the thrill of winning a fight. She wanted to know what it was like to save Earth from great danger.

The only people who knew of her wish was her parents. She had made the wish in front of them and they watched as she went through the painful transformation of becoming a sayain and they cared for her until she healed from the transformation. Bulma was struggling with her pants and she had almost given up on them until her mother had actual gave her good advisce. Here Bulma stood in front of her personal designer building holding a capsule with all her pants, shorts, and dress ready to have them talored in order to fit her tail. She just hoped her designer doesn't freak with her tail.

Bulma, however, never told her friends the wish she had made with the dragonballs. She wasn't sure if they would be excited to have her joining them or very disappointed in her for using the dragonballs for a selfish wish when they might need it to wish the dead back to life.

Bulma shrugged ignoring her last thoughts and enter the building filled with models wearing the newest fashion cloths for the up coming month.

"Bulma Brief!" called a man with a femine gesture.

He was the top designer and the gayest guy she ever known, but she didn't let that stop her from ever stopping by time from time.

Bulma rushed into the his open arms and hugged him tightly until she heard him gasping for air.

" Sorry, couldn't help myself." She giggle nervously.

from space

Beep

beep

beep

activating vapor sprat...

prince vegeta you have now reached your distination. You will be landing in five minutes.

Vegeta awoke to the scenerie of Earth, a smirk playing on his lips as if thought of the fun he would have toying the inhabitants on the planet. He pressed a button the scouter turning on the transmiter.

" Nappa!"

" Yes prince Vegeta."

" When we land your mission will be destroying on the weaklings while I search for Kakorat."

Nappa signed off without any protest and Vegeta sat silently in his spacepod with anticipation of the events to come.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

the sayains arrival

Bulma stood with the crowd inches away from the crater that was created by the spacepod that fill from earth atmosphere. Fear was the first thing that consumed her. She was the alone and the sayains had already arrived. Goku was no where to be found.

' What am I going to do!'

Bulma had no fighting experince like her friends. She had planned on making going over to chi-chi's and ask her for some basic training. Bulma was going to ask chi-chi for some basic training, she was the only women she knows whom knew how to fight.

Bulma was snapped out of her thought when the space pod hissed. Everyone around her took a few steps back, but not her. Bulma didn't want to show her fear. She didn't make that wish for nothing. She was going to be strong like her friends by standing her ground with these sayains they were warned about.

' Here goes Bulma,' she thought' this is what your friends been training for.'

They space pod opened to reveal a buff bald man with only a mastash. Bulma quickly notice the tail wrapped securly around his waist.

' Hey maybe I should try that with my tail, so no one would look at me so wierd like I'm some kind of freak!'

Looking down at her blue tail she watched it slowly wrapped around the top of her jeans like a belt.

' Not bad, it probably looks more like a belt than a tail now!'

Nappa was levitating in the air with Vegeta when they not the crowd attention were no longer on them. When Bulma had wrapped her tail around her waist a few people behind her was watching her.

" She one of them!" A girl had shout from behind her.

Bulma glared at the crowd that was beginning to back away from her. She couldn't believe how dumb these people could be. She is Bulma Brief heiress to Capsule Corporation.th Her face is on build boards and on posters that were nearly in every store. They should know who she is. Hands on her hips, Bulma glared at all them.

" YOU IDIOTS! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM! GOD I NEVER MEET SO MUCH MORONS IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE. NO WONDER ALL OF YOU DEPEND ON MY FATHER AND I FOR TECHNOLOGY. YOU GUYS PROBABLY HAVE PROBLEMS TURNING ON YOUR OWN CAR!!" Bulma shouted.

She had never felt so angry in her whole life. If she ever had the ability she would have blast them on the spot.

Nappa scouter had caught on to Bulma's ki level as it started to rise pass his own nearing close to his prince ki level when it had stop. Vegeta was engross at the scene below him he hadn't bother to turn on his scouter yet to read the ki levels of the inhabitants.

" Prince Vegeta!" called Nappa.

Vegeta snapped from his state and turn to his commrade feeling clearly embarrassed.

" What do you want!" Vegeta barked

Nappa pointed at his scouter signaling for Vegeta to turn on his own. pressing one of the buttons on the scouter he watched at many ki levels started to list themselves as he looked to one person to another.

' this planet is felled with a bunch of weakings. Power level five, How pathetic.'

Vegeta looked down at Bulma whom was still screaming at the crowd of people that were still gathering. Vegeta had then realize why Nappa had wanted him to turn on his scouter. It was the blue haired minx power level.

' She has a power level 25,890. Thats impossible! She almost as strong as me! Who is this girl?!'

Vegeta growled in frustration gathering a ki ball in his hand and shooting it at the crowd of people in front of Bulma. Bulma jumped in suprise falling back into the crater bumping her head.

" Hey watch what your doing moron!" screamed Bulma rubbing her head.

Before Bulma knew what was happing a large light engulf the city wiping out every building in sight.

Every Z fighter had sence the large drop of ki's coming from west city where Bulma lived. What madw them panic more was the fading ki that belong to Bulma. Everyone had stopped training at their location and began to fly towards the large ki's they very well knew belong to their waiting enemy. The sayains.

Bulma had quickly entered the space pod when she had realize the sayains were destorying her city. The pod had barely save her from the blast.

' I hope everyone had sence that. Because if they don't stop them their going to destroy the whole planet.' thought Bulma as she opened the pod again. She crawled out of the pod, but she sat on her knees staring at the deserted areas that once filled with people and children. Even her own home was reduced to rubble.

' My parent!'

Bulma let out a pain filled screamed the sayains and her friends could hear. Nappa and Vegeta saw Bulma staring at the large dome that once stood poudly in the middle of west city. Her cuerlian blue eyes slowly losing it's livly twinkly that sparkle every time she laughed.

' They killed my parents.' Bulma thought in horror.

Standing on her to feets she glared at the sayains baring her fangs at them. Her power level was slowly fading, but it did not stop her from stading up to the two sayains that destroyed her whole town.

" You will pay for that!" Bulma schouted.

Vegeta smirked at her courage, but he scowled at the wound that bleed at her waist. She wouldn't be a challege at all to them because she was slowly dieing with the wound Nappa had caused with his attack.

Bulma however had a plan to fight this sayains and she smirked as she thought it over and over inside her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamacha and krillan were the first to arrive. They were a few feet away from Bulma and the two sayains. Bulma had fallen down on one knee clutching at her wound. They saw the blood seeped through the fingers of her hand.

" Bulma!" Yamacha called running to Bulma's side.

Bulma pushed yamacha away growling at him like some wild animal. She still remember what he done to her last weekend. Bulma had planned on surpising him. She order two large pizza's and rented a couple of movies so they could watch together, but when she had open the door to his apartment building Bulma had dropped the video's along with the pizza's. There standing at the door was a girl who looked almost like her except, her eyes were a soft violet with a mixture of blue. She left the apartment swearing to kami that she would get back at him.

Yamacha backed away from Bulma and Krillan slowly came close to her while taking glances at the sayains at the same time.

" Bulma are you alright." stuttered Krillan.

Bulma glare went from yamacha to krillan. She used her blood covered hand and wacked him on the side of his head.

" DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT BALDY." Bulma shouted through her clenched teeth.

She couldn't believe how stupid her friends could be, but she was glad she grabbed the small pouch from Krillan waist before she had smacked him across the head.

' I knew they would have senzu beans.' Bulma smirked.

Vegeta, however, was trying to control the anger that was boiling inside him. They were ignoring him and Nappa. He would have to destroy this whole entire planet if he had to. Vegeta had came to Earth for one reason and one reason only. To retrieve the remaining sayains and destroy all the inhabitants on the planet. His sole mission is to search the entire galaxy for all the sayains that were sent out to purge planets during the destrustion of planet Vegeta.

Bulma chewed on the bean feeling the lost and energy and the pain from her side beginning to disappear. Standing up she tied the puch filled with beans to the side of her pants under her tail. Bulma felt rough hands grabbing her wrist. Thinking it was Yamacha Bulma slapped him across the face only to meet the onyx eyes of the sayain prince.

" Your going to pay for that girl." growled Vegeta.

He punch Bulma stomach and she doubled over , but before she had time to recover he grabbed her blue hair and kneed her face.

" Bulma!"

All heads turn to Gohan whom charged at Vegeta without thinking. Piccalo called out to Gohan trying to make him stop, but it was two late. The young half sayain boy had charge at Vegeta throwing punches at him. Each one was blocked with ease by Vegeta. Nappa grabbed the boy by the tail when he wasn't paying any attention and stopped his taraid of attacks. Gohan screamed out in pain, but Nappa had quickly knocked him out dumping him by the unconcious Bulma. Nappa turned to the gather group of fighters searching for goku, but not one of the resemble Radiz or Turlus.

" Where's Karrote and his mate." Nappa called out.

" We'll never tell you where Goku is!" shouted tien

Vegeta right hand held out in front of him with and evil glint in his eyes.

" That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear."


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma felt light headed when she woken up, but she opened her blue eyes she saw the faces of many drooling men. She wanted to scream, but her pride was screaming at her to keep her mouth shut.

' Where the hell am I?!' she screamed in her mind.

Bulma scamppered to the nearest wall which happened to be a cage that held chi-chi, krillan, yamacha and paur. Her tail frizzed up showing her shock and fright she felt. All around her were different sayain men giving her adoring eyes as if she were an angel that fell from heaven. sneaking a glance behind her she saw chi-chi clutching on to a frying pan ready to strike her head. bulma swiftly move before the pan could land it's side in her blue head.

" You never told me you were one of them!" She screamed bloody murder.

Bulma looked down at her tail glaring at it for betraying her.it.

" I could explain chi-chi." Bulma gesture, but chi-chi didn't want to hear .

" Your parents already explained everything Bulma. They told us you felt not fighting with the boys when the worlds in danger. Oh just to make it clear. I'm not a cheerleader and I'm a house wife. A retired fighter who no longer helps save the world. Unlike you Bulma I was able to put up a fight against these morons!" said chi-chi with a smirk that made her look sayain like.

Bulma heard whistling behind her coming from the men that were now paying more attention to chi-chi. she felt somewhat relive they were no longer drooling on her but she felt a pang of jealousy inside her. Bulma knew she had betrayed her friend by this a secert form her, but she was really ticking her off. Bulma punch the metal beside her knowing it would probably bruise her hand, but she didn't want to hurt her friend.

silence...

Bulma opened her eyes feeling no pain at all in her hand. Where hse punch a dent was there replaceing her fist. Bulma smirked when she saw the faces of her friends even chichi was consume by fear.

" Next time you smart talk to me again that will be your face chi-chi. I don't care if your my friend or Goku's wife. I deserve some respect." Bulma said haulty her nose in the air.

Vegeta chuckled turning away from the scene knowing he didn't have to walk in to kill the disrespectfull harpy

Holo gram entery one

Vegeta gave me this wierd hologram dairy to right everything I've done and feel. I thought it was a bet strange for him to give me a dairy, but he gave me the excuse that every sayain have one. It's suppose to be our biography just in case we get wiped out and died. When somebody finds these hologram dairy they would know how the remaining sayains lived and survived in the univerese without a home planet

I tried to talk to my friends the only thing I manage to get out of them was chi-chi location. Krillian mangage to sneak away while Goku try to fight both the sayains. Krillan had found chi-chi under the rubble of my house. She had arrived at my house for a surpise visit. My idiot mother told her my wish I made with the dragon balls.

I also found out I could freely walk around the ship like Goku and gohan because I'm sayain. They even gave me my own room in the hall where the female sayians are located. I was also told to wake up at six hundred hours for my first day of training with the female sayains.

I pray to Kami I don't get killed.

-Bulma brief.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma stood alone in the female training room she was thankful to be alone she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Bulma sometimes wonder to herself if making that wish was just a big mistake in her part. Nothing good had become of the wish she made and she had yet been able to save any of her friends. Plus she had no one to help her understand the new species she becomes. All the females that are supposed to be sharing the same training room with her have gone to the men training room instead.

Bulma walked across the large training room fit for a thousand female saiyan to lock the train room door. She didn't want anyone to enter while she used her new greatest invention.

"I'll show all those girls who is the strongest of the females."

Bulma threw the capsule to the ground and a large machine with a wide screen digital screen popped out of no where. Bulma began to install the machine to control the female training room. She set up a password for the room in voice command so, she would be the only allowed in the room. She could careless when the other girls decide to come in this training room. They should have been in there in the first place. The computer beeped twice and a large screen with a flat line running across it occurred.

"Please state your name for voice command." The computer requested.

"Bulma Brief."

The Computer was silent only for a moment to register Bulma voice to its data system.

"Welcome Miss Brief. I will now request for your training command."

Bulma typed fifty earth gravity pressure and in only five minutes the computer had a protective force field around itself to protect it from the gravity.

"Miss Brief you may cancel the command by requesting it."

"Thank you computer."

Bulma walked away from the computer and began to work on her accuracy. She ran around the training room trying to get use to the gravity. She needed to improve her speed before she could improve her power.

"Computer sends in the droids to fire chi blast so I can practice my defense."

Ten droids shot out from the computer the size of dragon balls. They began to fire at Bulma and tried her best to dodge them. Only a few hit her back, but she manages to dodge the rest. It was like this for two hours until the gravity felt like it was normal. It brought a kind of thrill Bulma hadn't expected it to have.

"This is why Goku likes to fight so, much. It feels so, much fun like I could do it forever." squealed Bulma.

Bulma continued to dodge teaching herself how to fly in the process. It all felt so natural to her.

"I could do this forever." cried Bulma.

"Miss Brief your energy level is dropping. My best suggestion is for you to take a five minute break and eat. Your energy level will rise with rest." Suggest the computer.

Bulma thought about it looking at her watch. She shrugs figuring the computer was right.

Vegeta growled in frustration. His and his men training room was filled with nothing, but females throwing themselves at the men they favor the most. The only female saiyan he notices was not there flaunting herself is the blue hair minx. She hadn't shown much of herself to anyone lately since they capture her and the earthling.

" Napa!" Vegeta shouted.

The elite warrior showed up at his side in seconds proving to be the most obedient.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Have you seen any sign of the blue hair shrew?" Vegeta said with much distaste.

One of the females hugging Goku's arm over heard Vegeta.

" I saw her going inside the female training chambers. She hasn't gotten out since this morning."

Vegeta nodded in realization. She was the only who listen to him. Using all this time to train as he had requested the rest of the disobeying females to do.

"Why haven't the rest of you done the same?" shouted Vegeta.

A female Saiyan favoring Napa walked up to Vegeta with a deep frown. Her hair a dark green color sticking out in all sorts of directions like Radiz hair did.

"Because that blue hair shrewd locked us out. We tried going in after we came here. That's why we're still here. She put some kind of voice command on it that only allows her in the training room."

Goku pulled his arm free from the girl trying to make him accept her. She clearly didn't see the mating mark on his neck chi-chi had left him.

"That sounds like Bulma alright. She prefers privacy than company."

Vegeta looked at his rival like he had another head popping out from his shoulder.

"Bulma?" question Vegeta.

Goku gave Vegeta his goofy grin finally understanding Vegeta never really knew Bulma name. He probably didn't know she was also a genius.

"Yeah, Bulma Brief. She was Earth greatest genius. She created cures for sicknesses and technology that helped the humans survive their planet and entertain them. Goku said matter factly.

"Really."

Bulma stood in the center of the training room concentrating on her right hand. It took her two hours to learn how to create a chi blast. Her computer had data of all her friends pervious battles and it was using that data to show battle how to fight step by step. It took most of her energy to be able to for a chi blast and now all her concentration was trying to make the chi blast stay form in her hand.

"Now try to throw the chi blast at one of the training droids." The computer instructed.

Bulma threw the ball of energy at the droid but missed it only by an inch. Bulma fill to the ground completely exhausted.

Hologram dairy

I never knew learning how to form chi's could be so tough how could goku and the other do it with out getting tired I'll never know. For now my computer had show me how to do the basic attack and defense. She had been using recorded data of battle my friends have faced. For now I've decided to keep my personal training chamber a secret. I hope chi-chi would forgive me for snapping at her the way I did.

Bulma Brief


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness filled the saiyan ship. The only one whom seemed to be wide awake was Bulma. She sat in the kitchen trying to figure what kind of food is the slop on her plate. She had been playing with the green goo making funny shapes with her fork. Bulma missed tasting human food. Looking around making sure no one was looking bulma headed torwards the end of the ship, where the saiyans keep their hostage and slaves. Bulma planned to free only chi-chi. She was also sure Goku and Gohan missed having her around even if she did yell at the a lot about fighting. Silently, bulma tip toed. Not a sound echo through the empty corriders. Bulma could here the whimpering of slaves echoing through both sides. They wanted to be free. They wanted to feel the warmth of their home planet and the feel of freedom in the grasp of their hands. Bulma pity them. She was not forced to stay in cages like they were. It was the wish that saved her from their fate. Hopefully it would stay that way.

" Who's there!" Krillan called out in fear.

He trembled in their cages holding on to the bars tightly. His knuckles white as a clean sheet of paper. He could only see Bulma hover figure covered by darkness. When Bulma stepped into the light for them to see her. There was a sigh of relief escaping from their lips, but a sudden awkward atmosphere settled in. Her friends stared at her as if she were their enemy. Bulma tried to look unphase by them, but in the inside she felt her chest ache with pain.

" Chi-chi!" whispered Bulma.

" What!" She hissed in reply.

" I'm going to free you" Bulma said.

They were taken a back by Bulma. The question ' Why would she want to free Chi-chi ?' plouging their heads.

" What for?" She asked civilized now.

Bulma looked behind her making sure no one was there, but she could sence a strong ki coming their way.

" The chief cooks really bad. The food is grossing me out nad I miss earth food. I was hoping you could cook me a meal. You can hid out in my room. I'll have gohan come see you when ever no one is paying any attention to him. I'll even try to find a way to have Goku see you. I promise." Bulma quickly whisper.

They all fell back, dumfounded by Bulma. She only wanted to free her friend because she was thinking my of her stomache. Chi-chi was thinking about refusing, but the thought of seeing her boy again made it harder for her. She couldn't say no, Chi-chi had to push away her stubborn concious away and allow herslef to accept Bulma offer.

" Okay, but I want to see Gohan first thing tommorrow morning." Chi-chi argued.



Bulma quickly said yes. She didn't have time to explain to Chi-chi that she might not be able to get Gohan that early, but she need to her out of there fast. Bulma use her chi to melt the door open and chi-chi out of the cage. She melted it back close and quickly ran out of their. Bulma couldn't run around the aprouching fighter so she quicklu placed a bracelet on herself and on chi-chi.

" What's this?" asked chi-chi, point at the gold metalic bracelet with a red ruby on the center.

" It's a ki deifier. It will hide our ki from their scouter. " Bulma whispered.

Bulma pushed chi-chi behind her, trying to hide themselves in the shadows. Bulma saw Radtiz walking pass them inspecting the corrdier to make sure their were no escapees or inturders.

" I thought I heard some one voice." Raditz pondered.

He shrugged his shoulders heading back to his room to slumber. Bulma and chi-chi sighed in relief. Thankful they were not caught by the larger saiyan. Bulma grabbed Chi-chi by the shoulders forcing her to walk faster than she would usually until they were inside her room. In awe Chi-chi looked aroound the large room finding it to be almost beautiful. The bed she sat on is big enough to fit five people. Bulma had her own dresser made with the finest oak and a large mirror that shone with brillance. The floor was not the metallic tile outside Bulam room, but soft morron rug that cover the entire area. Bulma had added a few things to her room she had inside some capsule to make it feel like she was still in earth.

" Chi-chi I need you to do me a favor and stay in this room at all times. Please, even if it's seem unearable at times. I promise you I'll find away to get us out of this situation some how. Just bare with me." Bulma begged.

Chi-chi only nodded glad to be finally out of the cage where she felt filthy and uncomfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma had lefted chi-chi to sleep alone in her room. watching her friend gentle smile made her feel content inside. Her next mission was to find Gohan so chi-chi could know her son is still safe on the ship. She walked through the quit fall making her way to the men training center.

" These stupid women are in my way!!"

Bulma came to a hault. she recongnize that screaming voice.

_Flash back_

_Bulma chewed on the bean feeling the lost and energy and the pain from her side beginning to disappear. Standing up she tied the puch filled with beans to the side of her pants under her tail. Bulma felt rough hands grabbing her wrist. Thinking it was Yamacha Bulma slapped him across the face only to meet the onyx eyes of the sayain prince._

_" Your going to pay for that girl." growled Vegeta._

_He punch Bulma stomach and she doubled over , but before she had time to recover he grabbed her blue hair and kneed her face._

' Thats the bastard who killed my parents. I could finally get my revenge.' Bulma thought with excitment.

She wanted to make sure her Parents killer knew whom they were deaking with. she wasn't the weak blue haired geniuse that always cheered in the sidelines anymore. No, bulma was one of the toughest fighter in the Z team and she couldn't wait to test out the skillls she learned from all that training she put herself through. Bulma began to pace faster towards the men training center, her hands clenched to her side. She had a new mission set inside her.

First she going to kill all the sayians that came to Earth then she going to bring Gohan and Goku to chi-chi.

" Vegeta take it easy. They're not trying to hurt you or anything. they just want to watch us train thats all."

' Goku?'

" Shut up Kakorrot! Your a third class warrior. You can't be ordering the prince around."

Bulma stood on the tip of her boots to peek through the port hole. Inisde she saw Goku jokig around with the very people that came and destroyed everyone on her homeplanet. She grabbed her chest feeling a painful throb.

' Goku how could you.'

Bulma felt betrayed. Goku was acting as if nothing had ever happen. Like planet earth was never invaded by the Sayians. She saw Gohan even running around inside playing with two younger sayians that looked to be a few years older than him.

' They acting like their friends and family are still alive.'

It hit her, their friends and family are still alive. she was the only one who lost everything. Her parents, her child hood and high school friends. Everything her father had worked hard to build was destroyed in just seconds.

' I'll kill them all.'

Bulma grabbed the edges between the slide doors forcing them to open with sheer force. Everyone attention was quickly turned to her.

" I'll kill all of you!" She shouted.

Bulma threw the doors to the side sliding through the meltallic walls. She stood proud with her arms cross. Bulma made a perfect imatation of Vegeta.

" Bulma!" Gohan called.

Gohan began to run towards Bulma with his arms outstretch ready to hug her. Bulma enxtended her right arms towards the child with her hand glowing black.

" Gohan watch out!" screamed goku.

Gohan hadn't realize Bulma was going to fire a ki blast until it was to late.

" Yen shot!"

A Black sphere shot out through bulma hand. Gohan ducked on time, but the blast manage to hit another target. Vegeta. The prince had gotten hit square in the chest. His armor shattered into small pieces.

" Bulma what are you doing?!" Goku shouted.

He grabbed his son into his arms trying to calm the frightened boy. Goku took a good look at bulma and saw her glowing blue eyes were no longer there. The warmth of her blue eyes had been replace by cold dull eyes. They resembled Vegeta's.

" Woman you have no idea who your missing with." growled vegeta.

Vegeta stood back up on his feet powering up to take Bulma on. Bulma walked into the training room with the same determination. Her glowing aroura was not white like Vegeta's and the other sayian, but a deadly black. Bulma had been consumed by the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma charge towards Vegeta with determination.

make his first move. Vegeta fist came down into contact with a fade image of Bulma. She had her legs wrapped around his thick neck choking the air out him.

" To slow princy!" Bulma taunted.

Both hands planted on the marble floor, Bulma used physical force to bring Vegeta over her body and slam him into the ground. She backed flip a few feet away from him and dash towards Vegeta before he could get up.

Vegeta growled in irrtation "I will not be treated like a fool by some earth bound saiyan girl!"

"I don't see you stopping me." Bulma teased.

Vegeta dashed towards Bulma ready to attack her head on. Smirking Bulma bent down and flipping in the air. She landed on her hands in the middle of Vegeta back slamming him into the ground. Bulma brought her knee to meet Vegeta in the face. The force of the impact broke Vegeta's nose.

" You Bitch!"

" Ooo, I'm sorry i can't help it." Bulma said giving Vegeta a back flip kick.

Vegeta bit his tounge with the force, but he grabbed hold of her ankle before it met the ground. Bulma didn't expect Vegeta to be able to grab or eeven land a blow on her, but the prince was about to show her he isnt someone to be trifle with. Vegeta chuckled as he grabbed hold of her other ankle. With booth feet planted on the ground Vegeta began to spin Bulma in an unnatural speed. Althrough Bulma was strong and fast, she couldn't stand spinning even wehn she was a little girl she had always avoided the merry go around at the small park her mother would take her to when her father had time to have a family picnic.

_I don't feel so good_

Bulma slowly reached down to grab hold of her abdomen clutching hard. She could feel the bile beginning to rise up her throat.

_I think Im going to be sick_

Vegeta released her sending Bulma flying towards one of the female sayains that egerly throws herself all over Vegeta. Bulma collided into her and without a second thought of what she was going to do next bulma vomit all over the other female sayain armor.

Silence filled the air.

An akward silence.

How a serious and deadly fight could turn so easily was a mystery to Vegeta, but all eyes turned to Goku whom abrupted into uncontrollable laughter.

" Bulma always get sick when someone spins her!" Goku said through his fits of laughter.


End file.
